Serial links, in particular but without limitation, may be links supporting numerous high-rate serial transmission standards in mobile terminals, such as cellular mobile telephones. Serial transmission standards include USB, PCIe, SATA and a point-to-point serial interface protocol, such as an MIPI low latency interface (MIPI LLI: Mobile Industry Processor Interface, Low Latency Interface).
One current approach used to carry out scrambling of a signal uses a pseudorandom number generator, for example, a linear feedback shift register (LFSR).